pinkfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Come Here
Come Here (hangul: 이리와), mais conhecido pela sua romanização, iriwa, é a música de estréia do grupo feminino sul-coreano, PinkFantasy, lançado em 24 de outubro de 2018, junto ao seu Instrumental. Distribuição de Linhas # (54.4 segundos) - 32.3% # (43.2 segundos) - 25.6% # (23.7 segundos) - 14.1% # (16.3 segundos) - 9.7% # (11.7 segundos) - 6.9% # (9.6 segundos) - 5.7% # (6.6 segundos) - 3.9% # (3.1 segundos) - 1.8% Letras |-|Romanização= iriwa iriwa ( ) iriwa iriwa iriwa iriwa ( ) iriwa iriwa member=Ye Chan|line=Ye Chan}}/ I like that sexy han Girl, yeah, it’s me ( ) iriwa Wah ah ah ah geurae neo Uh uh uh uh dagawa Wah ah ah geureoke Eh eh eh iriwa iriwa ( ) iriwa iriwa ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) iriwa Wah ah ah ah geurae neo Uh uh uh uh dagawa Wah ah ah geureoke Eh eh eh iriwa iriwa ( ) iriwa iriwa ( ) (You never know me) (I will let you know) iriwa Wah ah ah ah geurae neo Uh uh uh uh dagawa Wah ah ah geureoke Eh eh eh iriwa iriwa ( ) iriwa iriwa ( ) iriwa Wah ah ah ah geurae neo Uh uh uh uh dagawa Wah ah ah geureoke Eh eh eh iriwa iriwa ( ) iriwa iriwa iriwa iriwa ( ) iriwa iriwa iriwa iriwa ( ) |-|Hangul= Here boy Oh I’m ready 이리와 Oh I’m ready for you, so come to me 빨리 와 봐 이리와 이리와 (그래 옳지) 이리와 이리와 이리와 이리와 (그래 옳지) 이리와 이리와 적당히 하늘거릴 White color blouse 위로 살며시 비친 새빨간 눈빛에 예/하 I like that sexy 한 Girl, yeah, it’s me (Oh 나야 나 Oh 나야 나) 아직 늦지 않았어 너의 꿈 그곳에 망설이지 마 넌 결국 오게 되지 Ah 쉬워 보이는 상상 속에 두지 마 Do it now, 나를 따라와 Trust me 눈이 부실 걸 나에게만 쏠리는 시선 필요없어 나에겐 오직 너뿐야 Tonight 오늘이 가기 전에 Oh I’m ready for you, so come to me 이리와 Wah ah ah ah 그래 너 Uh uh uh uh 다가와 Wah ah ah 그렇게 Eh eh eh 한 걸음씩 어딜 보는 거야 여기 있잖아 이리와 이리와 (그래 옳지) 이리와 이리와 (그래 옳지) 빨리 와 봐 L.O.O.K at me 누구에게도 꿀리지 않아 제니퍼 로렌스 레이첼 맥아담’s 아만다 사이프리드 (빼고) 자신감? No no no no no no? 그냥 예쁜 거야 (So pretty) 누구든지 날 보면 Who’s that girl? Aye (Come on) 나에게만 쏠리는 시선 필요없어 나에겐 오직 너뿐야 Tonight 오늘이 가기 전에 Oh I’m ready for you, so come to me 이리와 Wah ah ah ah 그래 너 Uh uh uh uh 다가와 Wah ah ah 그렇게 Eh eh eh 한 걸음씩 어딜 보는 거야 여기 있잖아 이리와 이리와 (그래 옳지) 이리와 이리와 (그래 옳지) 날 알다가도 모를 테니 (You never know me) 너를 위해 모두 다 알려 줄게 (I will let you know) 질문을 던져 봐 Baby 다가와 내게 이 밤이 가기전에 이리와 Wah ah ah ah 그래 너 Uh uh uh uh 다가와 Wah ah ah 그렇게 Eh eh eh 한 걸음씩 어딜 보는 거야 여기 있잖아 이리와 이리와 (그래 옳지) 이리와 이리와 (그래 옳지) 이리와 Wah ah ah ah 그래 너 Uh uh uh uh 다가와 Wah ah ah 그렇게 Eh eh eh 한 걸음씩 어딜 보는 거야 여기 있잖아 이리와 이리와 (그래 옳지) 이리와 이리와 이리와 이리와 (그래 옳지) 이리와 이리와 이리와 이리와 (그래 옳지) 이리와 Wah ah ah ah 너 |-|Tradução= Aqui garoto Oh estou pronta (Venha aqui) Oh, eu estou pronta para você, então venha para mim Depressa e venha Vem cá, vem cá (sim, bom trabalho) Vem, vem Vem, vem (sim, bom trabalho) Vem, vem Acima da minha blusa De cor branca ligeiramente ondulante Meus olhos estão suavemente brilhando em vermelho Eu gosto dessa garota sexy Sim sou eu (oh sou eu, oh sou eu) Não é tarde para entrar nesse lugar em seus sonhos Não hesite, você virá até mim no final Não me coloque em sua imaginação fácil Faça isso agora, siga-me, confie em mim É deslumbrante Todos aqueles olhos em mim Eu não preciso, eu só quero você Esta noite, antes do fim do dia Oh, eu estou pronta para você, então venha para mim Venha para mim, ah ah ah ah Sim você, uh uh uh uh Chegue mais perto, ah ah ah Assim eh eh eh passo a passo Para onde você está olhando? Eu estou bem aqui Vem cá, vem cá (sim, bom trabalho) Vem cá, vem cá (sim, bom trabalho) Depressa e venha O-L-H-E para mim eu não perco para ninguém Além de Jennifer Lopez, Rachel McAdams E Amanda Seyfried (Nada) Confiança? Não não não não não não? Eu sou apenas bonita (tão bonita) Quem quer que olhe para mim pergunta Quem é essa garota? Aye (vamos lá) Todos aqueles olhos em mim Eu não preciso, eu só quero você Esta noite, antes do fim do dia Oh, eu estou pronta para você, então venha para mim Venha para mim, ah ah ah ah Sim você, uh uh uh uh Chegue mais perto, ah ah ah Assim eh eh eh passo a passo Para onde você está olhando? Eu estou bem aqui Vem cá, vem cá (sim, bom trabalho) Vem cá, vem cá (sim, bom trabalho) Você pensa que me conhece, mas não (você nunca me conhece) Mas eu vou te contar tudo (eu vou deixar você saber) Então me jogue uma pergunta baby Chegue mais perto, antes que a noite acabe Venha para mim, ah ah ah ah Sim você, uh uh uh uh Chegue mais perto, ah ah ah Assim eh eh eh passo a passo Para onde você está olhando? Eu estou bem aqui Vem cá, vem cá (sim, bom trabalho) Vem cá, vem cá (sim, bom trabalho) Venha para mim, ah ah ah ah Sim você, uh uh uh uh Chegue mais perto, ah ah ah Assim eh eh eh passo a passo Para onde você está olhando? Eu estou bem aqui Vem cá, vem cá (sim, bom trabalho) Vem, vem Vem, vem (sim, bom trabalho) Vem, vem Vem cá, Vem cá (sim, bom trabalho) Venha aqui você Galeria 핑크판타지 (PinkFantasy) - 이리와(iriwa) MV PinkFantasy - Iriwa KPOP TV Show M COUNTDOWN 181025 EP.593 핑크판타지 Pinkfantasy '이리와' Dance Practice (할로윈버젼 Halloween ver.) 이리와 (Inst.) Trivialidades * Yu Bin não fez aparições no videoclipe porque ele não pode ser regravado. Rai gravou antes de sair do grupo. Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Singles Categoria:PinkFantasy Categoria:Come Here